Dazed and Confused at Twilight
by Caroline Rose Marie
Summary: The epic Movie Dazed and Confused with Edward and Bella.
1. Open

_Cast:_

Pink--------**----Edward**

Jodi------**-------Bella**

Kevin-----**------Jasper**.

Melvin---------**Laurent **

Simone----**-----Tanya **

Mike-----**-------Mike**

Benny-----**------Carlisle **

Shavonne-------**Rosalie**

Ron--------**-----Sam**

ony-----**---------Eric**

Michelle--**-------Alice **

Darla-----------**Jessica**

Mitch------**-----Jacob**

David----**-------James**

Sabrina---**------Angela **

Clint----------**Felix**

Don -------**----Emmett**

Cynthia--**-------Victoria**

Fred-------**-----Aro **

**J**ulie-------**------Renesmee**

Kaye-------**----Jane **

Carl-------**-----Seth **

Tommy---**------Quil **

Mrs. Pictford--**Esme**

Ms. Stroud-**---Emily **

Frank---------**Demetri **

John------**-----Embry **

Mr. Payne----**Mr. Molina**

------

_Last Day of School  
May 28, 1976  
1:05 P.M._

**SCHOOL - DAY**

_Edward and Tanya walk hand in hand followed by Jasper and Alice. _

Tanya turns to Edward and smiles.  
"I'm heading this way."

"Oh." I lean in to kiss her real quick. "Later."

"So what have we decided?" Tanya asks.

"About what?"

"About tonight Edward."

"Oh, er. Look, I'll probably get, you know, hung up with the guys, maybe, you know, later. Why don't we just you know, meet at the party?"

"Okay" She replies. A smile on her face.

"Wouldn't want you waiting around for me all night anyway" I say

"Alright, what ever." The smile falls from her face. As she turns to go.

"Cool. See you later." I say a little relieved. Not that I want her to know that.

"Bye." She gives a wave over her shoulder as she pushes open the door.

_Edward catches up Jasper and Alice._


	2. Hallways and Hijenks

**IN SCHOOL CORRIDOR**

Sam is by a drinking fountain looking like he has dropped acid, or smoked way too much Mary J, either way he is off his head.

"Uley-son." Jasper calls

"Hey man." Sam says as he stumbles over his own feet. Jasper and he share there secrete handshake and then Sam gives me a high five.

"How's it goin'?" I say

"Fixing to be a lot better man. What time is your party tonight man?"

"Nine thirty man." Jasper quips as he slides his hand around Alice.

"Nine thirty. Okay. Erm... I'll be there man." He looks like he is thinking about something really hard.

"See you later alligator." Jazz laughs into Alices arm

"Wait, wait. I gotta cruise by this afternoon and run a little business if you know what I'm talking about, so..."

"That's what you're talking about."

"That's what I'm talking about man. Oh man I'm fucking wasted."

Sam is looking around turns and walks away. I shake my head and laugh, and fallow jazz and Alice up the hallway.

* * *

Jasper is walking along scraping his hand up and down lockers totally stoned as Alice and I watch. At the door of the common room are Mike and Eric.

"Walkin' down the hall, by myself, smokin' a jay with fifty elves" Jasper wispers

"Later." I say shaking my head

"Woodward, Bernstein." Jazz razes mike

"Guess that makes you Deep Throat. So was that there a smoke or a liquid lunch?" Mike chokes back.

"Hey now" I say as I hold up my hands.

Victoria walks out the room to join us.

"Smoke right?" Eric joins in.

"So, guys are we going to play poker tonight?" Victoria askes.

"Mmm, count me out I'll probably be going to Pickford's party later, okay?" I say.

"No we should do something like that. Goodwin's off on a senior trip, we can play poker any time." Victoria states seriously

"Go to a party?" Eric asks

"Come on. Come on." Both Mike and Victoria beg.

"Hey, it could be good for you."

"Don't worry about it. It's under control." Mike said under his breath. As I Walk into the common room.

"I don't generally feel comfortable at those things." Eric shudders at the thought.

"Just, okay. Pick us up at eight." Mike states in finality.

"Alright." Victoria claps her hands together as she goes back into the room.

* * *

"It's going to be alright." Mike calms Eric.

"Okay I guess we'll go to the party then." Eric finally gives in, as the walk on down the hall.

"Oh Mike I forgot to tell you about this dream I had last night." Eric says.

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"But, you've got to promise not to tell anyone okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"No say "I promise"."

"Oh Jesus. I promise not to tell anyone."

"Okay, thank you."

"Welcome."

They stop walking.

"Well, okay, there I am, you know, and I'm getting it on, you know, with what has this perfect female body."

"Uh-huh." Mike muses.

"But..."

"What? What, what?"

"I can't say."

"Come on man, you can't give a build up like that and not deliver. Right. Come on, a perfect female body. It's not a bad start."

"But the head of Abraham Lincoln."

"Ah." Mike looks a little stuned.

"I mean the hat and the beard. Oh well, let's not think too deeply on this one right?"

"Best not."

"I've got to get some stuff from Mr. Birchfield. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Right. I'm sorry." They both split ways Mike just shaking his head.

* * *

_**Totally fixed for you... i was wondering what to do with that line. thanks [SexySadie88]**_


	3. Last Class Of Highschool

**INT. CLASSROOM**

"Gilligan's Transistor Radio Map. Yeah, that was a good one." Rosalie

_Rosalie is writing Gillian's Island episodes on the blackboard._

"Hey what about that one where that sexy surfer guy catches that huge wave and lands on the island. You remember that?" she calls over her shoulder. A few of them "yeah" with remembrance.

"|The mosquitoes! Do you remember that. There were ..." Bella drifts off.

"Ed let's go." Emmett calls into the class room. Edward gets up to leave and Bella looks a little lost.

**IN THE CORRIDOR **

_Emmett beckons Edward over._

"Come on." Emmett begs.

"Hey. Look man, I can't go yet, not until Miss.** Denali **gets here, so why don't you go get Benny and check me out on the way back, okay?"

"Alright."

Emmett starts to walk off but suddenly stops and turns. Looking a little sheepish.

"What?" I say

"Coach gave me something to give to you."

Emmett hands Ed a piece of paper. Edward unfolds and starts to read it_ (a pledge from the athletics dep.)._

"They're really doing this."

"Yeah. He wants them all back by the end of the day to. Can you believe that one?"

"And everybody's signing it?" Edward asks defiantly.

"Just to get him off our back. I mean the coach is just being a fucking asshole do you know what I'm saying. I mean you sign it, never think about it again just let it go. You're going to make a big deal out of this aren't you?"

"Maybe. See you later Em, I got to enjoy the view for a few."

"Oh I see now. Catch you on the way out." Emmett leaves. Edward reenters the room.

**INT. WOODWORK ROOM**

Sam test sucks on a bong made by a stoner next to him.

"You're gettin' air from there man. It's no good. You see this? It's got to be tight. You're gunna have to put some gum around the base of that if you want to get a good hit man."

"alright, sounds good man."

Emmett turns up at the door.

"Uley." Emmett calls into the room over the sound of woodwork.

"Carlisle." Sam calls out a little closer to the action.

Sam gets Carlisle's attention to Emmett with Gene Simmons style tongue and hand waving. Emmett hand signals "hurry up". Carlisle hand signals "a few more minutes". Sam speaks over them.

"Man I ain't believing that shit about Bonham's one hour drum solo man. I mean one hour of drums, you couldn't handle that shit on strong acid man." Sam comments to the stoner next to him.

**CLASSROOM**

Rosalie and Jane get up from a table Bella follows.

"We're going to go to the bathroom could you guys let Miss. **Denali **know?" Bella asks Edward. She gives him a drop dead smile and turns on her heal swinging her hips.

Edward and Victoria are sat at the next table; Eric leans against the one behind them. Mike comes over and sits down.

"Alright. This is totally amazing. _I voluntarily agree to not indulge in any alcohol, drugs or engage in any other illegal activity that may in any way jeopardize the years of hard work we as a team have committed to our goal of a championship season in '76._" Eric reads aloud from Edwards pledge sheet.

"That's bullshit." Edward comments on the piece of paper Eric is reading.

"You guys are actually signing this crap?" Eric asked condescendingly

"Apparently."

"God what are they going to do next? Give you guy's urine tests or something?" Victoria piped in.

"See I just didn't know that drugs and alcohol were such a big problem that they had to resort to neo-McCarthyism." Mike quips.

"No, I think that they're just afraid that some of us might be having just too good a time." Edward said as her digs a whole in the side of the table with a ruler.

"See it's all this depressing youth thing you know?" Mike replies.

"Neo-McCarthyism. I like that!" Eric says with a smile. .

"Oh, that's good Eric. I'm glad that you're amused. When people like Edward have to give up there freedom."

"Don't be so melodramatic Mike."


	4. Mindless talk and scaring the freshmen

**GIRL'S BATHROOM**

Jane puts away some lipstick, Bella is just standing around, and Rosalie is smoking a cig.

"And there you guys were in class trying to list all the Gillian's Island episodes with out even a hint of irony." Jane smirked.

"What in the hell are you talking about girl?" Rosalie asked.

"You weren't thinking about it were you?"

"Gilligan's Island?" Rosalie asks confused, pulling another drag on her cig.

"It's what's called the male pornographic fantasy." Jane explains.

"Oh my." Rosalie breaths, sending a knowing glance at Bella, almost rolling her eyes as she puts out whats left of her cig.

"Think about it. You're basically alone on a deserted island with two readily available women. One a seductive sex goddess type. The other a healthy girl next door type with a nice butt. So guys have it all. The madonna and the whore. Women get nothing. We get a geek. An over-weight middle aged guy. Some nerdy scientific type I mean..." Janes cut off by Bella.

"The professor is sexy." Bella finally pipes in.

They all agree and giggle.

**CORRIDOR **

"Eddie! Come on man." Emmett calls just over a whisper.

Carlisle holds up his bat. Next to him is Emmett. There back again eager to get going.

"We're off to raise some hell. Look at that, look at that!" Carlisle said very proud of the paddle he just finished in woodwork. "This is going to smash some ass this year."

"Nice. I bet it will" Edward holding the paddle between his hands and does a test swing. "Oh yeah this baby is going to sing."

The three mumble some stuff more about the next years bait while walking off towards Carlisle's truck. Bella emerges from the bathroom, and catches them up.

"Right let's go kick some ass." Emmett said.

"You guys. Guys. Wait up. Carlisle." Bella shouts.

"What?"

"Carlisle, I have a favor to ask ya." Bella grasps his hand holding the paddle.

"What do you need?" Carlisle smiles at the contact.

"Take it easy on my brother this summer, okay? All of you." Bella turns her finger on all of them and lingering with her finger poked in Edwards chest. She smiles at him and her smiles back she withdraws her finger reluctantly.

"Jacob Black?" Carlisle askes.

"Yeah Jacob Black."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to give him a beating he never forgets." Carlisle said to bring her attention back to him, he smirks at her.

"Well just don't give him any more than the other guys. Any of you. He's kind of little, alright?"

"You got our word sis. Little brother will be okay." Edward calms her down.

"Thanks Edward. See you guys." Bella gives him another seductive smile. Edward raises he's left eyebrow and watches her turn again to walk away. Carlisle whacks her on the ass with his bat.

"Oh! Carlisle! These guys I don't know..." She continues on joining Rosalie and Jane as they go back to class.

"Oh there was just a little bit of bullshit in all that right?" Emmett demanded.

"Major bullshit, he's a dead man. He's fucking dead." Carlisle turns and heads for the truck.

"Shot gun. Shot gun." Edward and Emmett call out at the same time. Edward won and her turns to Emmett with his tongue hanging out.

**CARLISLE'S TRUCK**

Carlisle driving, Edward took shotgun, Emmett in the middle. They approach the junior school.

"Check it out boys, huh. I've been waiting three long years for this one." Carlisle whistles in anticipation.

"Oh yeah. This is going to be sweet" Emmett muses.

"Those junior high kids are dead meat I promise them. I'm going beat 'em. Oh yeah." Carlisle screams as he grabs his loud speaker.

**JUNIOR SCHOOL **

Carlisle pulls up, stops. Gets out his megaphone.

"_Okay you freshman fucks listen up. It's your lucky day. Usually you'd be spending your freshman summer getting your asses busted and running for your worthless little lives. But this year because we feel so sorry for you, we're going to take it easy on you. And save us all a lot of time. So if you meet here. Right here, after school today. You only get one licking from each of us. But you run like cowards. Well its open season all summer long boys. Oh yeah and Jacob Black."_

Jacob, watching from behind the classroom blind, panics.

_"Jakey. Jakey, Jakey, Jakey."_

The three of them in the pan of the truck.

_"We're looking for you pal. Your ass will be purple before the day is over. Have a nice afternoon."_ Carlisle laughs and puts down his megaphone jumps out of the pan and gets back in the front seat of his truck.

**JUNIOR'S CLASSROOM**

Assorted bored kids sit around. Jacob looks like he just ate something sick.

"You better get out of town. Go spend the summer with your grandparents or something." Seth said to the back of Jacob's head

"Hey man. You are going to show up to our game tonight aren't you?" Quil asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm pitching I kind of have to." Jake replies.

"How should we inscribe your tombstone?" Seth comments discouraging.

"How about "bent over"?" A freshmen smartass calls from a few seats up.

"Yeah right piss ant. Why aren't they after anybody else?" Jake asks a little stressed out.

"They are man, believe me. It's not just you." Seth tried to console a panicked Jake, to no avail.

* * *

**_A/N Im loveing this story... hope you are too. _**


	5. Defiance

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight series or of the epic movie Dazed and Confused. _**

**

* * *

LEE HIGH SCHOOL PARKING LOT**

Carlisle drives back up to the school stopping on the road and calling out.

"Come on Lo. Hop on." Carlisle calls out.

"Let's go boy." Laurent hollers back as he jumps up into the pan of the truck.

Carlisle parks and Edward notices that 3 of the coaches were getting something from the parking lot into the gym.

"Shit." Edward turns to Emmett as they get out of the truck.

"Hey coach." Carlisle shouts to get their attention as he gets out of his truck.

"So tell me. Any 'you girls going to be ready to play some football this fall, huh?" The Assistant coach asks.

"Oh yeah" They all chant. By now they are all standing in a line almost as if their at practice.

"I don't know coach. You know I been doing so good in English classes you know. I figured I'd take next fall off and become a writer. What do ya think about that, huh?" Carlisle teases.

"Boy, you wouldn't know how to write your name if it wasn't stenciled on your locker. No seriously everybody. Now don't go getting soft on me this summer. You know, you're sitting around the pool all day, chasing the muff around. Breakdown."

Emmett, Carlisle and Laurent all fall into the command, but Edward just turns away and starts to walk.

"Hell man. My grandmother's quicker and tougher than you pansies. 'Course she six three, two-fifty and runs a 4.5 forty. What do you think Coach Swan is going to do with you this fall, better buckle down."

Edward mutters to himself.

"Hey what's the matter with you Mason? Quarterback don't have to do what their coaches say? Is that it? Cullen, did you give him that pledge sheet?"

"What?" Emmett plays dumb.

"The pledge sheet, did you give it to him?" Now he's looking murderess.

"Yeah coach its right here." Edwards waving the piece of paper hes supposed to sign his life away on.

"Well Edward, if you could get that back to us by the end of the day we'd feel a lot better about it. You guys see that he does this, okay?"

"Alright coach." Laurent agrees.

General "see you coach". They walk on. Catching up to Edward on the sidewalk.

"Edward Mason." Coach Swan calls out.

"Shit. This is just awesome." Edward curses.

"Before next fall you're in need of a serious attitude adjustment young man. You better get your priorities straight. And watch out for that other crowd you're running with. Don't think I haven't noticed. Hey, I want that piece of paper on my desk before you leave here today. Do you hear me?" Coach Swan digs his finger in Edwards chest like Bella did earlier that day, but this time its not a beautiful girl, it a stuck up asshole. Coach Swan turns and walks back to the gym.

The other guys to Edward "attitude adjustment", "get your priorities straight", "runs with a bad crowd", "bad people", blah blah blah.

"Yeah well. I've got coaches and everybody else's attitude adjusted priorities right here." Edwards screws up the form and throws it in the coaches general direction (though none of them see).

"Yeah that's a good one." Carlisle slaps Edward on the back.

They hear a car drive up. They turn.

"Oh. Did you hear _Volturi_ flunked?" Emmett tells them all.

"Yeah, what a dumb shit." Carlisle chuckles.

Aro pulls up and gets out with his bat.

"You all ready to bust some ass? What's up Emmett, Carlisle, Laurent good to see ya." Volturi said as he twists his old paddle in his hands.

They say "see ya later" as Emmett and Edward leave.

"Hey, we gotta take your truck. I'm low on gas. Alright?" Volturi smacks Carlisle on the arm playfully

"Take my truck?" Carlisle points at himself.

"Yeah."

"Okay?" Carlisle gives in.

Laurent runs over, picks up the form Edward threw away, un-rumples it and folds it neatly placing it in his pocket.

"Good. What are you doing?" Volturi asks looking at Laurent.

"What?"

"Picking up trash, what are you doing?"

"What?"

**SCHOOL**

Edward and Emmett enter the school building and walk along.

"Man I was just waiting for one of them idiot coaches to piss me off again." Edward spat.

"I don't know. I think you take the whole thing a little bit too personal. I mean you just gotta... _(looks around)_ You gotta shake it off." Emmett whispers.

"Emmett, have you ever thought about why we play football. I mean how many times have you gotten laid strictly because you're a football player, huh?"

Upon passing through a doorway Emmett jumps at some nerd, scaring the poor kid out of his wits.

"I don't know. A few probably." Emmett smirks like hes counting how many a "few" are.

"Few. Em, all I'm saying is that I bet we could do just as well if we were in a band or something."

They reach Edwards classroom and stop outside.

"Look, I've got to put in a final appearance so..." Edward trails off.

"Wait a minute. Who you got going in there?" Don pears in through the open door.

"Pisst. Leah. Leah. Come on lets go right now. Let's go get naked right now come on, let's go. Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go."

The female teacher (MS. Uley) appears in the doorway.

"Mr. Cullen."

"Yeah." Emmett wiggles his eyebrows.

"Why don't you take it somewhere else. Oh Mr. Mason are you gracing us with your presence today?"

"Er, might as well." Edward shrugs his shoulders.

Edward enters the classroom. Ms. Uley goes to shut the door but is stopped by Emmett's foot.

"You know Emily? I was thinking that you and I could maybe get together over the summer. I mean to won't be legal, we can make things happen. I'll keep it mum's the word I promise. I swear."

Emily pats him on the head and shuts the door. Emmett makes faces at Edward through the window and turns to leave.

**JUNIOR SCHOOL**

"At the party tonight I heard there's going to be a girl with knockers this big." Seth's eyes grow huge as he cups his own chest to the size of breasts the girl may have.

"Bullshit." Quil slaps Seth's hands.

"Promise. Two handfuls." Seth rubs his hand that Quil slapped.

"No way."

"Yes. They are huge and your going to owe me, when you see them."

Paul is at the doorway waving some car keys.

"Psst, hey." Paul cups his mouth and calls into the room.

"Paul got his brothers car. Let's go." Seth points out Paul to the others.

"Cool. Go talk to him." Quil says excitedly swinging his head towards the teacher.

"I'm not going alone." Jacob shakes his head.

"Come on." Seth pulls on Jacobs arm.

The three of them nervously approach the teacher's desk.

"Er, Mr. Madena Sir. You know every second that you could let us out early would really increase our chances of survival." Jacob pleads.

"It's like our sergeant told us before one trip into the jungle. Men." Mr. Madena says in a commanding voice. The boys jump.

"Fifty of you are leaving on a mission. Twenty-five of you ain't coming back."

"Okay." Jacob swallows. They walk away stunned.

* * *

**This chapter is for_ SexySadie88 _because you always review and you want to see how this plays out twilight style.**


	6. Let The Games Begin, Yee Haw

_**I own nothing I'm just playing god with two of the coolest stories out there. **_

**

* * *

CLASSROOM**

"You know the '68 democrat convention was probably the most bitchin' time I even had in my life." The bell rings.

"Hey guys, one more thing. This summer when you're being inundated by all the American bicentennial fourth of July brouhaha. Don't forget what you're celebrating and that's the fact that a bunch of slave owning aristocratic white males didn't want to pay their taxes." Emily, Mrs. Uley smiles at everyone as they rush to get out of the class.

"Yeah." Edward smiles as he passes Emily.

"Have a good summer." She smiles back.

_A kid in the hall pulls open his locker and throws the contents over the floor.__ Kids, who are exiting school, throw paper around._ _Many lockers opened, much paper thrown about._ _Walking outside the__ gym, people are jumping around and pushing people around. __In the parking lot__, Jessica drives away people walk off._

_Junior high: Kids run out throwing paper._ _Two guys in a truck are looking for freshers with their bats in hand._ _Seth__, Jacob, and a bunch of kids run from school cautiously._  
_Two other guys pull up look around, with bats as well, and then dash off._ _Assorted Junior high kids get on a school bus._  
_Seth, Quil, Jacob and Embry (who drops his books) run along by a fence. Now they are being chased by two dudes with bats. They are running towards Paul's brother's car, Paul is in the drivers seat._ _Seth, Jacob, Quil, and Embry run up and they all get in._

"Jump in, come on. We gotta go." Paul screams at them

"Hurry up Embry, or we're going to leave your ass." Seth calls out.

"Come on lets go. Lets go come on. Oh shit." Carlisle's truck pulls up along side Paul's.

"Shoowee, ducks on the pond." Volturi whistles.

"How you doing boys." Laurent wiggles his eyebrows.

_Both the truck and car race off. In the background a fresher is getting his whacked by two guys._

_

* * *

  
_

**JUNIOR'S SCHOOL**

_Freshmen girls are sat in the back of assorted trucks, Jessica and Bella walk along shoving dummies into their mouths._

"Wake up bitch. Wake up. Open, open. Hey, hey, open" Jessica crows.

"Okay, open wide. Open wide. Hey you. Come here. You. Who are you"? Bella walks over to a few girls standing away from the trucks.

"I'm nobody. I mean I wasn't in the truck." Angela shrugs and looks shy.

"Are you a freshman?" Bella asks

"Yeah."

"Well are you in or are you out?"

Angela looks around like shes searching for an answer. "In."

Bella smiles and wraps an arm around her pulling her towards the other freshmen sitting in the back of Jessica's truck. "Let's go."

* * *

**RESIDENTIAL SUBURBAN STREETS OF AUSTIN**

_In hot__ pursuit, Carlisle after Paul in the vehicles. _

"let's get em" Laurent is slapping his hands on the dash board.

"hurry up". Jacob urges Paul

"Fucking turn. Here they come." Quil screams

"Shit, I think we really pissed them off man. Just drop me off at my house. Are you still with me?" Seth is looking at Jacob.

"Yeah, I guess." Jacob shrugs

The car takes a sharp turn still going 30. "This is my house."

"They're slowing down. You get out and get 'em." Carlisle prods Volturi in the shoulder.

"Good luck man. Be there tonight." Quil smashes the door closed and Paul peals out.

Jacob and Seth sprint to get in the house but Aro acts as interceptor_._

"Nice try freshmen. I tell you what. For being such brave little kids I'm only going to issue each of you five licks. Okay? Alright grab a pole. Let's get going." Aro is smiling like a fool and swinging his bat from hand to hand.

"I don't think so creep." Sue Clearwater bursts out the front door with a shotgun.

"Mom." Seth looks at his mom with a mortified face.

"Seth, get in the house. Get in the house! And you." She points the gun at Aro "Get the hell off my property." Jacob and Seth run in.

"Oh I'm sorry mam. I was just escorting your fine young son home from school. There are some ruffians about and..." Aro cuts his speech short as she turns and goes back inside.

"Oh and er, Jacob, Seth we'll be seeing each other again." Aro starts to walk away. Jacob and Seth poke their heads around the corner of the front door as Aro turns one more time to look back.

"Oh that's it. I fucking saw that you little sack of shit. You two are fucking dead. You hear me? You're fucking dead. Grr."


	7. Proposals

_**I own nothing I'm just playing god with two of the coolest stories out there. **_

**

* * *

DRIVE IN**

"Excuse me, thank you. Alright you little freshmen bitches. Air raid!"  Jessica blows a whistle hanging around her neck. "That was pathetic. Let's try it again. That means get up you lazy little bitches. Get up. Air raid. That was horrible you little slime balls, you little freshmen sluts. Get up, get up. Up, up, up, air raid!  She Blows the whistle again

"That's what's fascinating, is that not only this school but the entire community seems to be supporting this, you know. At least turn their heads. I mean they apparently gave permission to use the parking lot. No parents seem to mind, you know. There's only concessions you know, I mean..." Mike trails off.

"I know." Eric agrees.

"We seniors, we tried, we gave you all a chance but since you little prick-teases, can't follow instructions. We're just going to have to try something else won't we. Seniors." Jess waves her hands so that all the seniors jump up and down in excitment. "You love us, smile. You love us." She breaths to the freshmen who are all still on the ground face down.

_A bunch of the senior girls run to the trucks and are getting food items from grocery bags._ _Sam, Edward and Emmett are watching, perched on a car._ _Jessica commands all the seniors to commence and they run over and are spraying the freshmen (lying on the ground) with ketchup and mustard._

"Suffer sisters. Suffer." Jessica cackles

_One particular freshman receives hot dog toppings (minus onions). Several suffer the same fate._ _Oat meal or something is rubbed into the back of a victims T-shirt.__ The_ _freshmen receive flour in their hair. More seniors are spraying their pray with endless supply of ketchup and mustard._ _Knee high socks are running around the eyes of the freshers before a flour cloud descends as a senior kicks a bag into the fray, more weave in and out emptying any and all food on them._ _Rose is spraying cream with a satisfied smile across her face._

"Oozes baby." Rose giggles.

Angela is not too happy. Tanya bends down to face her.

"Welcome to high school honey." She pours flour over her.

A senior cracks an egg onto a girls back. Two freshmen now attached to dog collars and leashes are pulled up by Rose. She walks up to Emmett, Edward and Sam with a freshman.

"Propose to Mr. Cullen." Rose demands. The freshman goes down on her knees.

"Will you marry me?" the girl looks at Emmett with an innocent smile.

"I don't know. What's in it for me?" Emmett smiles devilishly.

"Anything you want."

"Anything?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Anything." She repeats.

"Go like this." Emmett opens his mouth suggestively. "Do you spit or swallow?"

The guys laugh.

"Whatever you, like." The girl looks slightly confused.

"Whatever I like? I would definitely marry you." Emmett states.

"It's so degrading man." Sam speaks to no one in particular.

"You're an asshole." Rose spits at Emmett.

"Yes I am." He smiles so huge and then beings to chuckle.

"It's terrible." Sam points this one at Emmett

"Ah-haa." Emmett laughs in earnest.

"I just want you guys to know that I feel for you now. I did it when I was a freshman, and you guys 'll do it when you're seniors. Now fry like bacon you little freshman piggies. Fry, fry." Tanya instructs the girls to lay down on the pavement and involuntary jerk themselves to look like bacon frying in a pan.

Eric, Mike watch as Bella walks up with a freshman (Angela).

"Oh, hello there." Eric greats them.

"I would like for you to propose to Eric. On your knees." Bella states to Angela

Angela goes down on her knees. Bella walks slightly away to distribute other freshmen.

"Oh God." Mike covers his face with his hands.

"Will you marry me?" Angela smiles up at Eric.

"What am I supposed to say here?" Eric looks to Mike for help.

"I don't know." Mike looks uncomfortable uncovering his face.

"What'll you do for me huh?"

"Anything you want."

"Imagine the possibilities." Eric turns to Mike with a smile on.

"Oh Jesus." Mike moans.

"No seriously you can stand up. What's your name?"

Angela gets up. "Angela"

"Hi I'm Eric." He shakes her hand and gets his covered in gunk in the process.

"Sorry." She smiles weakly

"This is Mike." Eric points to him.

"Hey." Mike waves to Angela.

"We were just discussing the utter stupidity of these initiation rituals and were kind of wondering why someone like you would subject yourself to the losing end of it all." Eric is generally interested in her.

"Are we having social hour over here? I'm supposed to be being a bitch. Back to the pit." Bella points out the middle of the lot with all the freshmen in a small area. Bella walks off with Angela.

"So am I mistaken or is there a little unspoken thing going on their with that young vixen? You stud." Mike jabs Eric's arm.

"Well, you know how it is." Eric shrugs.

"I guess she's pretty cute once you clean all the shit off her." Mike laughs into his hand.

"Yeah, I bet she is." Eric smiles to himself.

_Jessica is in the middle of the parking lot addressing everyone._

"Okay girlies, it's hot out here, and I'm really sick of looking at all of you so lets just, lets get out of here. What are you looking at? Wipe that face off your head bitch. Let's go, get in the trucks, let's go, come on." Jessica demands and everyone scrambles.

"You know, I mean maybe if you ever left the poker table you know what I mean?" Mike nudges Eric.

"What do you mean if I ever left the poker table? What about you." Eric accuses Mike.

"What ever. The point is that's why we're going out tonight. You know? Hey you might experience something more tangible than an Abraham Lincoln dream."

_Carlisle's truck with Laurent, Edward, and Emmett sitting in it._

"This is a hair line fracture right there. What's that all about?" Emmett points out a flaw in the Bat their handing around."

"What'd you do?" Edward Asks.

"I wouldn't doubt it, boy, my boy Carlisle was wearin' that ass out boy." Laurent gives a swing of his hand in reference.

"We'll just give them a little beating they'll never forget." Carlisle mimics back

"Who'd you do? Your Ma?" Edward asks in a teasing tone.

"That's your fucking mother."

"Say man. Fuck the coaches man. Just do it for us man." Laurent pleads Edward as he hands back the crumpled paper Ed had thrown away today.

"You picked this thing up?"

"Yeah you know." Laurent shrugs.

"Hey what are you doing?" Carlisle asks.

"What?"

"He ain't doing shit man."

"Got any more details of my life figured out that you're going to let me in on Carlisle?" Edward gives him an eyebrow.

"I got lots of details."

_Aro walks up with his bat._

"Hey Volturi what ya doing?" Emmett calls as greeting.

"Oh you didn't hear did you?" Aro spits venom.

"No, what?" Carlisle asks.

"Oh you didn't you hear I got a shotgun pulled on my ass?"

"No way!" They all answer.

"I swear to god." Aro kicks Carlisle's tires.


	8. Party Pooper

_**I own nothing I'm just playing god with two of the coolest stories out there. **_

**

* * *

CAR WASH**

_Assorted senior girls's trucks drive through washing off the freshman who are sitting in the back while they chant about how great seniors are. _

_S-E-N-I-O-R-S..._

**JASPER'S HOUSE**

_Edward and Sam walk up. Japers's Mom is packing the car up._

"Hey Mrs. Hale.

"Hi guys you here to see Jasper?"

"No actually we came here to see you." Edward Dazzles her with a smile.

"Oh. I bet you're glad school's out aren't you?"

"Yeah we got our report cards today." Sam states.

"And how'd you do?"

"Straight A's." Sam smiles to himself.

"Both of you."

"Yeah."

"Just kidding. You're going on a trip huh?" Edward smiles again turning on his charm to full tilt.

"We're going away for the weekend."

"Oh you're taking Jazz with you huh?"

"No he's staying here."

"Oh. He is. Oh."

"Go on in he's up there somewhere."

Edward and Sam walk to the front door. Sam treads on a flower.

**ANGELA'S HOUSE**

"Let's get together sometime 'right?" Bella gives Angela a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah that'll be fun, lots of fun. We'll what'd you do? I mean for fun." Angela asks.

"Usually just hang out the girls, you know, drive around that kind of stuff. There's a big party tonight, should be really great."

"Oh."

"Do you wanna come?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yeah that'd be fun." Angela is all smiles.

"Cool, do you think it'll be alright?"

"Yeah it'll be fine."

"Okay great then we'll pick you up at about eight thirty."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Cool."

"See you then."

"Okay bye bye."

"Bye." Bella runs back to Jessica's truck at the curb. They still had three freshers that needed to be taken home.

**JASPER'S BEDROOM**

_Alice, Jasper, Edward and Sam are sat together. Jasper lights up a joint._

"Sample the goods. Fifteen bucks." He passes to Sam and tokes the joint.

"Can you spot me ten Ed? I'll pay you like Tuesday and shit. Thank you." Sam searches his body for his five.

Edward pulls some notes and hands them to Jasper who gives Sam the bag.

"Shebanga." Jazz puts the money in his pocket.

There is a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Jasper asks knowing full well that its his parents.

"Jasper. I think you need to come out here for a minute..." Mr. Hale calls.

"Hide this. Ah man it reeks in here." Edward cringes.

_Edward and Jasper rush to get rid of the smell using air spray and throwing a bowl about and burning incents. _

"Jasper. There's someone out here who says he needs to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Go get the door man." Edward whispers.

"Sam, lose it. Put it away" Alice informs him.

"Lose it man." Edward urges him.

"Jasper, open the door."

_Jasper takes a ice pick from the door frame and opens it. His parents stand before him._

"Hey Dad, Ma. What's up?"

"Did you order some kegs of beer?"

"No."

"Well there's a fella in a beer tuck out on the street that says you did."

"Oh really."

"Yeah." Mr. Hale crosses his arms and smiles grimly at him.

"Just a sec."

_Jasper shuts the door only to be reopened by his Dad. Jasper dashes over to the window and looks out._

"Shit!" Jasper whispers. Walks back over to his Dad (now in the room).

"That guy said I ordered a keg of beer."

"Yeah. He said it was to be delivered to the Hale residents."

"This address?"

"This address."

"That's kind of funny I guess I ought to go out there and see what's going on."

"Yeah I think you better."

"I'll be right back." Jasper leaves the room and dashes down the stairs opening the door.

"You guys know anything about a party here tonight?"

"No sir." Edward answers obediently

"No." Alice echoes.

Pickford comes out the house where a guy is unloading some kegs of beer.

"Hey, hey, hey. Hey man. Aren't you a little bit early?" Jasper asks the beer guy.

"Er, yeah about an hour and a half man. But see I want to get by here early see if anyone's here man. I got this little action happening tonight man if you know what I mean?"

"So I guess you got the wrong house."

Indicating with his eyes to his parents. The beer guy catches on.

"Ah, yeap. Inconvenient for you. I'm sorry, wrong Mr. Hale all together."

"Hey these things happen, don't worry about it," Jasper looks at the drivers name tag. "Ben." Slaps him on the shoulder and turns to walk back to the house.

"Were you going to have a party here tonight son?"

"I don't know what that was all about." Jasper shrugs his shoulders.

"Start unpacking. We're not going anywhere." Mr. Hale said to Mrs. Hale.

"Fucker!" Jasper mutters under his breath.

"Frank. Frank." Mrs. Hale begs.


	9. Jacob gets his

_**I own nothing I'm just playing god with two of the coolest stories out there. **_

**

* * *

**

_It's the night of the party and no party to be had. Even so the high school kids and newly high school kids are winding up for something big! Everyone's doing something._

_Jacobs's got a final baseball game._

_Edward taking a piss in the bushes, Jasper and Sam sat on Jazz's car watching Alice face paint a statue to look like Paul Stanley and Gene Simmons of Kiss._

_Eric and Mike leave a house and get in Victoria's car (She's in the drivers seat) Seeking mindless fun that everyone else seems to get. Eric's in front passenger seat._

_Aro, Laurent, Carlisle - arrive, watching Jacob play baseball from behind the home team bench._

_Top Notch restaurant, James drives through._

_Tanya doing up Rose's pants with a pair of pliers and helping her up._

_Angela is sitting on the curb in front of her house waiting as ride pulls up (Bella's Beetle). Angela climbs in the Rear passenger seat in Bella's car looking at Balla and Jane in front._

_Edward shows up at the baseball game, he stands with Emmett, Aro, Laurent, and Carlisle. Its quite dark by now the night is just beginning._ _Strike one. They are all above looking at Jacob._

_Jasper's front garden, 3 stoners turn up: one lights a joint the other is waving a bong around. They knock on the door and are confronted by Jasper's Dad. They run away while Mr. Hale smiles. _

_

* * *

_**BASEBALL GROUND**

_Aro, Carlisle and Laurent are shouting baseball calls, Jacob is pitching._

"Strike two. Time." The umpire calls.

"Oh Black one more pitch and you better get this kid out or we're really gonna beat your ass." Aro is leaning over the railing beating his bat on it.

"We're gonna beat you like a running mule." Carlisle adds.

_Quil walks over to Jacob._

"Hey man. Forget about those guy. Just get this last guy out okay."

"Easy for your ass to say."

"Hey man, there's nothing you can do about it." Quil taps his shouler.

"How'd they all know I was going to be here?"

"Hey, Black. Quit stalling let's go baby. We're waiting for you." Aro shouts again.

"Hey I bet you've got more than a jock strap under there you little rat." Carlisle beats his bat this time, they are getting all riled up.

"Just because you're not going to be able to sit down for the rest of the summer don't let it affect your concentration." Quil adds one more time as he hands Jacob the ball and walk away.

"Up yours."

_Seth walks up._

"Hey Jacob. Could you do the rest of us a favor and leave through the gate in the right field? That'll draw them all out of here. I mean they're going to get you anyway." Seth pleads.

"Yeah get out of here."

_Seth disappears._ _Jacob looks up at the group of Seniors who are going to beat him. _

"Hey what are you looking at. Keep your head on the game. Concentrate." Aro calls.

_Jacob throws the last ball in._

"Strike three. Ball, game." The ump calls.

_"_Good game. Good game" _the players shake hands but Jacob, Seth and Quil are replying with "yeah right" out of fear. Seth and Quil run off leaving Jacob on his own to face Laurent, Volturi, Carlisle and Emmett who are walking to meet him and cat calling all the way..._

_

* * *

Edward with an old couple leaving the game._

"How's your Dad doing?"

"Er, he's doing great."

"This arm ready to throw about two thousand yards next fall?"

"I don't know we'll see." Edward shrugs His hands in his pocket.

"We're depending on you boys and let me tell you what. You're looking good. Thirteen starters coming back. Twenty-two lettermen looking tough."

"Er yeah. Well you folks take care."

"Okay, good to see you Edward."

_

* * *

Jacob is leaving the field towards gate._ _The four guys are running around the fence to meet him._ _They grab his hand and __he is lynched once through the gate. They pull Jacob through the parking lot and push him up to a car_, _Edward is walking down to meet them._ _Carlisle starts off the beating, all you can hear is his__ bat swinging through the air and the wooosh of air leaving Jacob out of breath. All the guys are laughing and jumping up and down with excitement. Carlisle is swinging bloody hard._ _Finally_ _Carlisle is__ spinning his bat and standing down. Volturi is next and you know that he's giving it all he's got._ _Jacobs face is one of torture and pain. Emmett is having so much fun now it's his turn he practically jumps every time his bat makes contact with Jacobs ass. Emmett high fives Laurent when he's done like tagging him into a wrestling match. Laurent is the easiest of all on Jacob you can tell that he has a little compassion for the poor kid who has taken way more licks then any other fresher that year._

"Oh God you know that hurt." Aro whispers into Jacobs ear .

"Man that hurt." Laurent comments shaking his head.

_Edward finally turns up._

"What's going on here?" Edward asks.

"Ed man, you missed it." Aro is doing a little jig with happiness

"Yo buddy what's up." Laurent gives Edward a low five.

"What are you guys up to now?"

_Emmett and Carlisle walk off._

"We're going up to the Emporium. Are you going to join us?" Carlisle calls over his shoulder.

"I'll see you up there."

"I'll let you sign my paddle later." Carlisle yells at Jacob

Aro runs back toward Jacob whos still bent over the car "I've got to get seconds with him."

"Alright, wait, wait, wait. You next Ed?" Laurent holds out his arm and offers Edward his bat.

"Sure." Edward takes the bat and gets into position.

"Say, you've already got him." Laurent looks at Aro.

"Yeah alright, fuck it. You know what. I'm going to find your little skinny partner Seth and his Mom. And let me tell you something. I took it easy on you, alright? Hey, you're not smiling now are you, you little sack of shit. Huh?" _Aro catches the others up._ "Carlisle, Emmett."

"Say man. Bummer about Jasper's party, huh?" Laurent is bending down and bracing his hands on his knees in anticipation of the blow to Jacob.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, his old man found out. Total rip off man."

_Edward swings with Laurent's bat like he's about to inflict some major damage to Jacob's rectum but just gives him a little tap._

Laurent shakes his head and get his bat back from Edward. "But hey man. Know us, we've got a few sixers, you with us?"

"Er yeah, I've gotta go home and change. I'll catch up with you okay?"

"Alright man see you later. Hey kid, take care of that butt." He turns and runs towards Carlisle's truck "Hey guys hold up."

Edward smiles and turns back to Jacob "Need a ride?"

"Yeah. Er, I think they left me." Jacob looks around for Seth and Quil.

Edward hands Jacob his cap and glove. "There you go man."

**EDWARD'S CAR**

_Edward drives, Jacob rides shotgun._

"Yeah there's always one senior who has to be the bad ass. I think Volturi's going to be the first senior in history to take that honour two years in a row."

"That guy's a dick. Right?"

"Yeah, he's er, kind of a joke. He's not a bad guy to have on your side though blocking for ya."

"Yeah. Did you get it bad when you were a freshman?"

"Shit man. Ah. They waited for my ass after baseball practice and got me. God it was vicious. I mean actually it is best to get a lot at once you know, because after about ten licks your ass gets so numb you might as well get it over with. I don't know, I had some pretty cool seniors though. They'd take you out and bust the hell out of you then go get you drunk, you know stuff like that."

"Cool."

_Edward pulls up to Jacobs house. (Of course he knows where it is without asking directions its Bella's house too.)_

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

_Jacob gets out._

"Yeah, anytime. Er, hey man, look. Since the party is not going on, me and some of the other guys will probably end up just riding around. You want us to stop by and pick you up?"

"What you think that's a good idea?"

"Oh yeah, sure man no problem. Even after you've gotten it bad, even the guys that haven't got you will give you a few days to rest. It'd be a pretty cool move to show up and let them know it doesn't bother you that much."

"Yeah okay, cool."

"See you later."

"Yeah sure. Thanks for the ride man."

"Hey, man, er. Put some ice on it for a while. After that it won't be anything a few beers can't take care of. Oh and hey don't tell your sister I was there when you got licked OK"

"Yah, sure I guess."

"cool" Edward drives off.

Mitch jogs inside.


	10. Enter Ren and James

_**I own nothing I'm just playing god with two of the coolest stories out there. **_

_

* * *

At Top Notch, Jasper's car goes past. Sam and Alice are with him._ _Aro is __driving off from Top Notch. Some people are looking at_ _Felix's car bonnet._

_In __Jessica's car, sat Rose and Tanya they are driving around aimlessly talking about bella.._

"Like what did she say? I'm just interested. I think it's funny. I mean what did she call me?" Jessica asks.

"You went out with Bella, you know it. I mean we know they talk about us, just tell us." Tanya nudges Rose.

"Nothing." Rose shrugs and gives a nervous laugh.

"We don't care." Tanya repeats.

Jessica half turns to Rose and points her hand that's holding her cig. "Ah come on 'nothing', that's a lie when you do that, I know you're lying you bitch. I know you're lying."

"Come on tell us."

"Swear you're not going to get mad." Rose gives in.

Tanya nods. "We're not going to get mad."

"We're not going to get mad, I think it's a riot I don't care what she thinks."

"Alright, alright. She called you a bitch" Rose points to Jessica. "and you a slut." She nods at Tanya.

"A slut, she called me a slut. That bitch I can't..."

"Everybody calls you a slut." Rose states flatly.

"Oh shit, oh." Jessica is laughing holding onto the wheel.

"Rose. That bitch I'm going to kick her ass I can't believe that. What a bitch."

"I thought you said you weren't going to get mad?" Both Rose and Jessica ask?

"I'm not mad." Tanya tries to right herself.

* * *

**VICTORIA'S CAR**

Mike is in the backseat of Victoria's car. "Look, I've got a confession to make."

"What do you mean a confession?" Tony asks.

"You know how for like the last year or so I've been talking about going to law school so I can become a ACLU lawyer to be in a position to help people getting fucked over and all that? Well I'm standing in line at the post office yesterday you know, and I'm looking around and everybody's looking really pathetic you know what I mean. Like people have just got drool sticking there, and like this guy's bending over and you can see the crack of his... It was all just like wife beaters, it was.. Anyway. I realise that I just don't want to do it. You know what I mean it sounds good and all but I just have to confront the fact that I really don't like the people I've been talking about helping out. You know what I'm saying. I don't like people period. I mean you guys are okay. I don't know. I'm just trying to be honest about being a misanthrope."

"So your not going to law school? What do you want to do?"

There is a short pause from Mike in the back. "I wanna dance."

_Jacob comes out his front door, jogs down to James's car._

"Alright. Lets rock and roll" James says hanging out his window.

"Hey, hop in man." Edward pulls his seat forward to let Jacob in the back.

"Hey man, who's car?"

"You know James man?

"How's it going man?" James waves his knuckles to Jacob as he looks into the rearview mirror.

"Hey. Pretty good, how's it going with you?"

"Say man. You got a joint?" James asks as he pulls away from the curb.

"Er, no not on me man."

"It'd be a lot cooler if you did."

**

* * *

EMPORIUM**

_James drives into the parking area._

"Alright, alright, alright." James is looking at all the girls.

"Hey, man, you still driving into Houston in the morning to get those Aerosmith tickets." Edward asks as they get out of the car.

"Oooh you're damn right. Evening ladies. Oww."

"Nice."

"You need me to pick you up a couple?"

"Yeah, two."

"Cool."

"Hey man, you sure I'm okay in here?" Jacob is looking a little shifty.

"Ah yeah man you'll be okay. Look if anyone starts messing with you just play cool."

_James bursts in through the doors. The three of them walk around to Jazz and co._

"One to go." Jazz grips James hand.

"Hale the man" James slaps his back.

"J-aims true"

"It's a bummer about your party man."

"What can I say it's beyond me. The delivery guy bricked. And he said keep your eye on the ball. Dead issue."

_Renesmee walks in with her friends and notices Edward and co. walks over. _

"Hey Edward how's it going?" Ren asks.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ed gives her a quick hug.

"Nothing."

"Not much."

"Nothing at all." Ren states again.

Edward turns to the other girl "Hey."

"Hey." She replies.

"Hey you know Jacob?" Edward turns on Jacob who was watching with interest from a few steps behind.

"Oh yeah, I think I just heard about you." Ren looks at him, a little curious.

"Oh really, what did you hear?" Jacob gets a little brave and looks her straight in the eye now.

"I don't know man, are you okay?" Rens friend laughs behind her and she nudged her with an elbow.

"Oh." Jacob is looking sheepish aging and returns to his hands. "Yeah."

"I guess I'll see you guys a little later."

_She walks off with her friend, upon leaving giving Jacob a suspicious look._

"Okay, see you later." Edward waves at her.

Jake looks up at Edward "Hey man. What grade's she in?"

"Sophomore"

_Jazz in hand with Alice lead the crowd outside._

"James." Jazz looks at him and gives a wave.

"We gotta hurry though." Alice pulls on his hand.

"Check this out man. Got a double barrelled purple coming in on Sunday." Sam states.

"Emmett. Hey man I've got a big surprise for ya. Come on man"

"Hold on I've just gotta make this shot. Hold on to this. Tight."

_Don hands over his cue and catches up. Jazz opens the front doors revealing the statues painted up like Kiss with sparklers in hand._

"Yeah." Edward looks on with admiration

"Woe, Gene. Nice tongue. Who painted 'em." Emmett looks stunned.

"Mostly Alice." Jazz looks at her with doe eyes.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Emmett looks at Edward.

"What?" Edward looks at him sideways. Emmett has that tone in his voice that could mean trouble.

"A beer bust later on."

"Hey man, Jazz's got a dube we're about to burn. Are you with us?" Sam interrupts the quiet conversation.

Emmett looks at Edward "Think about it." Then he turns to Sam "Yeah."

Sam turns on Jacob "Are you cool man?"

"Well, like how?" Jacob looks confused.

Sam turns away "Okay. Hey man, wait up."

Edward laughs "He was just asking if you get high."

"Yeah, like smoke pot?"

"Yeah." Edward turns to go back inside.

"Erm. I never have before but, you know?"

* * *

_**A/N: So i never understood the reason people ask for reviews because i always leave a review when reading.**_

_** Here I am looking at my story and only my fav [SexySadie88] has ever left me a review.**_

_** please if you could just drop me a quick line that would be cool. thanks. **_


	11. Emmett likes Rose

_**I own nothing I'm just playing god with two of the coolest stories out there. **_

**

* * *

JASPER'S HOUSE**

_Eric, Victoria and Mike walk up to the door, Mike turns around to leave._

Eric turns to him. "Where are you going? Come on."

"Sorry. You knock. Just..."

_Eric knocks, Jasper's Dad opens the door._

"Hi... No." Mike waves then turns and leaves. Fallowed by Eric and Victoria.

**JASPER'S CAR**

_Jazz is driving, Emmett is sat shotgun with a bong, Stoner and Sam are in the back._

"Crank it up." Jasper commands.

"***[Leanne]."

**TOP NOTCH**

_Rose gets out of Jessica's truck and into the back of Bella's Beetle, joining Angela and Jane._

**

* * *

JASPER'S CAR - ROAD**

_Bella's car in motion pulls along side._

"Hey, it's the chick. Rose wants something, she's mad at me. Watch me give her something right here. Hey what's going on?" Emmett looks at Jazz.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Rose calls past Bella.

"Oh, a little weed, you know.." Sam answers.

"There may be a beer bust later on." Emmett puts in.

"Oh really."

"Yeah."

"Cool. Guess we'll see you around."

"Alright. Check you later." Sam says while giving the wink and the gun.

"Bye."

_Bella zooms off._

"Sam man, why are you always such a dork man?" Emmett asks exasperated.

"What are you talking about?" Sam looks dumbfounded.

_(impersonating Slater)_

"Check you later", "check you later".

"Hey man get off my case, man."

"Ah man. Chicks don't want to hear that shit."

"Well they don't want to hear anything man. The girls man, in our classes they're all prudes man. They're worthless little bitches man. It's the girls ahead of us man. They were wild. Our class is just worthless man."

"Well maybe you just haven't gotten past the sniffing butt stage. That what that sounds like to me. That's what that sounds like."

"Hey man, It's quality not quantity. Alright man. And wait 'til I get to college man. I can't wait to get to college man."

"Yeah when I get to college all I want to do is bang, bang, bang, bang, bang..." Emmett makes crude motions with his hands while thrusting his pelvis.

**

* * *

BACK ROOM - REC. CENTER**

_Seth and Quil walk around bored as practically everyone else is slow dancing with a partner. They move on into the back room lit by blue bulbs._

_The room is full of kids making out, including Embry._

"Hey Hirshfelder. Lets go, come on." Quil beckons.

"Yeah, lets go, let's get out of here." Seth says while looking around the room.

"Let's go."

"Come on man."

_Embry pulls away from mid-kiss._

"What?"

"It's time to leave."

_One last kiss._

"I'll be back." Embry whispers in her ear.

_He ups and takes off._

**RECREATION CENTER**

_Seth, Quil and Embry walk out._

"Hey, you boys leave, you can't come back." The old Chaperone says as they pass.

"Ah, gee. You hear that. If we leave we can't come back." Seth says in a mock horrified voice.

"Oh no. What should we do?" Quil slaps a hand to the side of his face.

_They walk on down the street._

"What the hell are we doing? I was getting there. Man I had my hand up her shirt."

"You were getting there? You hear that? He was getting there. Son you wouldn't have known what to do with it even if you had gotten there. So don't worry about it." Seth injects.

"Just 'cos you guys are striking out."

"Grow up boy. That was our last junior high party." Quil slaps his hands together.

"hat's right. We're in the big time now. We're freshman, where all the girls will be putting out. Your days of lying around and pulling tongue all night are over."

"Yeah right."

_Embry, Seth and Quil have progressed a little further with their walk._

"You didn't know she stuffs her bra?" Seth sounds amused.

"Carrie stuffs her bra." Embry sounds mollified.

"You didn't know those were socks?" Quil laughs.

"Yeah, they looked real to me."

_Aro's car crawls around the corner up behind them._

Seth looks behind them "Shit."

_Foot down. They leg it, Seth and Quil one way, Embry the other. Aro chooses Embry for his next victim. They catch him up, Carlisle and Aro get out, chase on foot, catch him and pin him against a fence._

"Where are you running to boy? We ain't gonna hurt you. Much. Just hold on to the fence there alright and squeal like a pig." _ Aro makes pig noises. _" You ready to switch hit."

"Oh yeah." Carlisle rubs his hands together in anticipation.

"I'm first."

_Aro smashes the bat into Embry's ass meanwhile from a safe distance..._

"Jeez. Bastards." Quil says out of breath.

_Bella's car pulls up._

"Hey you guys. Take it easy on the kid would you?" Bella calls when she puts the car in park.

"Hey ladies." Emmett turns to the beetle.

_Emmett opens the car trunk. It's loaded with bottles and cans of beer. He gets one out and opens it with a bottle opener attached to the boot by a string._

"Hey who is that kid?" Bella nods at Embry.

"What that kid there? Some kid we saw running around who shouldn't have been by the rec center." Emmett leans on the fender.

_Carlisle walks over._

"Hey can we have some of those beers?" Rose bats her eyes.

"One of these?" Emmett holds up the beer he was driniking from.

"Yeah, one of those." Rose licks her lips and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Emmett is staring at her lips.

"Just gimme a beer, like a good boy Emmett."

"Get out of here I say." Aro kicks dirt at Embry.

_Embry runs away past the cars._

"Yeah. Catch huh? Tubbs. Catch. Get out of here." Emmett throws a beer too Embry.

"What are you wasting a beer on him for?" Carlisle looks pissed.

"What? It's not a big deal, the kid just got is ass licked."

_Aro walks back up._

"Man this fucking sucks. Alright. Last fucking day of school no fucking party, no fucking nothing." Aro picks up a beer trys to open it and is so frustrated that he just smashes it on the road.

"You just wasted another fucking beer." Carlisle huffs.

"Ah shut up Carlisle."

_Don hands all four of the girls a can of beer._

"So. Which one of your friends bought you the beer this time." Rose asks Emmett with an adorable smile. Emmett smiles back and brushes her hand and lingers a little longer then necessary while handing her, her beer.

"Hey fuck her, I did." Carlisle tells no one and everyone at once.

"Yeah bite me." Aro opens a beer.

"You wish asshole." Jane stands up in the front seat.

"Fuck you." Carlisle stands up and slams the trunk shut.

"Why are guys such pigs. Lets get out of here." Jane sits back down.

"We're out of here." Rose says. "See you later at the beer bust" Rose whispers in Emmett's ear.

_Bella starts the engine._

_

* * *

**Thanks for reading could you Review please and let me know what your thinking!! ~Caroline**  
_


	12. Yes they do, Yes they do

**(I don't own anything, twilight is SM and the Epic Dazed and Confused is not mine)**

**This one is for **scarrtx **for making me realize that i was neglecting my duties on the Dazed and Confused front. **Sorry dude.

ONCE AGAIN THANKS TO sexysadie88 for the reviews.

**

* * *

  
**

**EMPORIUM**

_James's hood is up, he's talking to Felix..._

"Let me tell you what Melba Toast is packing right here. I've got four-eleven positrack out back. Seven-fifty double pumper. Edelbrock intake, bored over thirty, eleven to one pop up pistons. Turbo jet, three ninety horse power. We're talking some fucking muscle." James pumped his arm while pointing out whats under his hood.

"Hey man I know you got this thing out a comic book. I saw the add, two-ninety-five, it's right next to the sea monkeys. You see that over there? That's white lightning. You see the shoes on that thing, you've got to get some tires for this it's a pizza cutter man."

_Emporium main wall. Bella,, Jane, Rose and Angela are flicking bottle lids._

"Oh, such an expert." Bella said as she got her cap to spiral away.

"I'm bored." Rose whined.

"Well lets split." Bella suggested.

_James, Jacob and Edward emerge from inside._

Bella looks up into Edwards's eyes and smiles widely. "Edward"

"Hey." Edward mirrors her smile for a millisecond before reverting to a crooked grin that gives nothing away.

"Hey. Did you hear anything more about a beer bust?" Bells smile wavers a little but not enough to be gone. Gotta play it cool.

"Talk to this man right here." Edward grabbed James by the shoulders as he's passing and turns him towards the girls propped up against the wall.

"Patience darling, patience." He said while waving a beer in his hand.

_Jacob sees Angela and walks over to her. ._

"Hey." Jacob waves at her and leans on the wall next to her between rose.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Angela looks up from her bottle cap.

"I was just about to ask you the same question."

"I heard you got busted." She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Ah yeah." Jacob looks embarrassed.

"They just got Embry to."

"Really?" he's enraged now.

"Yeah."

"Like how bad?"

"Bad."

"Was it Volturi?"

"Yeah."

"God, I hate that jerk." He pounds his fists against the wall and starts to shake but calms himself down and leans back against the wall.

"I know." She says in a calming voice to help Jacob.

"So erm. What have you guys been doing?" He points at all the girls around.

"I don't know. Driving 'round mostly. I didn't know that Bella was your big sister."

"Hey I hear my name over here. You guys talking about me?" Bella turns around to look at Jake and Ang. "Hey kiddo. I heard they got you pretty bad." She places a hand on his shoulder and gives his back a comforting rub. "And I asked them to take it easy on you. I can't believe they did that."

Jacob pulls his shoulder away from her grasp and looks her in the eye. "Man. God no wonder." He almost shouted. He calms down again and turns back to Angela. "So where did they find Embry?"

"I don't know. Walking around the rec center I think."

_Jessica and Tanya turn up. Tanya notices Edward with Bella.._

"Hi." Tanya says in a sickly sweet voice that fooled no one.

**STREET**

_Quil, Embry and Seth continue their walk._

"Face it you got busted because you couldn't get away." Seth said to Embry

_Quil passes the bottle of beer to Seth._

"You try and out run Volturi and those guys. I'm going to be laughing my ass off when it's your turn. When they're busting your ass."

"Hey man, heard last year. They caught about ten freshmen all at once. Volturi backed his truck over some pizzas and made them eat it man."

"I mean that's bullshit right. Idiot flunks his senior year so he can be a dick two years in a row. Is that legal?" still pissed that he got beat down by the ass hole.

_Seth slings the bottle over his shoulder into the air._

"Damn you Seth". Quil yells out.

_They sprint off as the bottle smashes._

**EMPORIUM**

_Aro's car turns in. Carlisle gets out._

"Okay, let me out." Emmett yells.

_Emmett gets out from the rear._

"Hey Slater you fucking hippy give me drugs man." Aro calls out to the crowd from the car.

"Get some from your mother man." Sam said while puffing on his cigarette

"Yeah, we just banged your mother." Aro mimicked doggy style.

_Carlisle gets back in. They accelerate off._

"Okay, fuck you dickhead."

"...That's nice man God man of the woods. God I haven't seen you in so long."

"My man, what is happening? Long time, no see. Yes sir." James said to Emmett as they do their secrete hand shake that ends with them smelling there first two fingers and licking their lips. Jacob laughs and cringes like the little virgin he is.

"What have you been up to?" Em said while settling on the wall.

"Some old shit man."

"Yeah."

"Working for the city."

"Working man, huh."

"Been thinking about getting back in school though man."

"Back in JC or something like that?"

"Yeah man. That's where all the girls are right?"

"Yes they are." Emmett looks around to scope out some ass.

"But on the other hand man I just as soon be working. Keep a little change in my pocket. Rather than spend my time listening to some dipshit who doesn't know what the hell he's talking about anyway."

"I know what you're talking about."

James turns to Jacob and smiles. "Say you're a freshman right?"

"Yeah."

"So tell me man. How's this years crop of freshman chicks looking?" Jacob looks lost for words.

Emmett laughs "James your really going to end up in jail sometime really soon I know that for a fact."

"No man, no. Let me tell you. That's what I love about these high school girls man. I get older they stay the same age." He pushes off the wall and looks around holding his belt buckle and winks at some girls.

"Yes they do."

"Yes they do."

"You guys want to go for a spin?" Jasper asks as he pulls up.

"Yeah. Shotgun!" Emmett licks out his tongue at everyone in triumph.

"Ah."

"James?"

"I'm here man."

"You wanna come along?" Edward asks Jacob.

"Er yeah, why not?" He pushes off the wall and walks behind Edward.

"Good bye." Edward waves at James.

"You boys have fun now." James yells

"See you later."

_Sam gets out from Jasper's car._

"Listen. I'm going to give to shotgun. But I want you to know it's because only 'cos I'm going inside. Keep that in mind alright." Sam pokes Emmetts chest.

"Hey man. Who's bowling ball is this?" Jacob asks from the back seat as hes getting in.

"It's yours man." Jasper quips.

"Hey man, what's happening?" Sam walks up to James and they do their secrete hand shake.

"A little foosball."

"Yeah."

"Alright." James walks inside Sam in toe.

**JASPER'S CAR**

_Edward tokes on a fatty. Passes it to Emmett, he has a puff. ToJasper. To Jacob._

"Pull over to the trash can. Pull over to the trash can. Slow the trash can." Emmett yells as he sticks his head out the window.

_The car snails up to a trash can. Emmett leans out the window and grabs it. Car speeds off._ _A few houses later having got speed up he smashes it into a mailbox breaking it in the process. Everybody laughs _"Yeah" _etc_... _Jacob is new to this game and forces a grin._

"Hey you guys pull over to that one over there. Hold this." Edward said and gives the joint to Jacob.

_Edward does exactly the same as Emmett just did. They all laugh..._

"Bowling ball." Emmett yells into the backseat.

"Yeah." Edward looks excitedly at Jacob.

"Throw the bowling ball." Emmett encourages Jacob.

"You think I should?" Jacob look very uncertain.

"Yeah." Emmett reassures.

"Do it." Edward confirms

"Do it." Em

"Do it." Ed

"Do it." Em

"Come on. You're playing with the big boys now." Edward jabs Jacob in the shoulder.

"Do it. Do it. Throw it. Faggot sissy pussy freshman. Throw it, throw it." Emmetts all the way turned in his seat now with excitement.

"Heave it." Edward yells again, while Jasper shakes his head from the front.

_Jacob launches it out the window sending it crashing through someone's rear car window. The guys are totally shocked._ _The car is totally quiet. _

"Fuck 'em." Emmett roars.

_They then crack up laughing._

"That bowling ball said hoof to that damn windshield. You're nuts junior you're nuts." Jasper said while thumping his steering wheel.

"Hey man. We're out of beer we've got to make a grab and go stop." Emmett states.

"Right." Jasper says and pulls into the parking lot.

"I don't have any money. Who's got money?" Emmett looks into the backseat.

"I gave my money." Edward said with his hands up.

"Where's your money? Doesn't matter okay. Listen man, pull in heading out that way." Emmett tells Jasper pointing towards the street.

_Jasper stops the car just outside the store. _

"What are you going to do man? Hoist it?"

"Yeah, that's all I ever do. I just need the freshman as a look out."

"Hey I don't want to get into any trouble do you Edward?" Jasper says to get Jacob to feel bad.

"I don't know about this Don." Edward says in a mock concerned voice.

Jacob gets out of the car. "Better be careful junior. Sunflower seeds"

"Zig-zags." Edward shouts out before the door closes.

_Emmett and Jacob head to the store._

"Hey man, I'm not too sure about this." Jacob says like a pussy.

"Shh. Okay I'm really going to pay for it, I'm just messing around with you okay. Good."

_Emmett enters the store leaving Jacob to stand outside just laughing and looking over to the car and slapping his hands together. Emmett comes out and runs in a crouch._

"Run. Go. Go. Go. Go. Go. Lets go. Come on, lets go."

_A car races up and stops behind them. Jacob and Emmett get back into the car. _

"Oh my God."

_A man runs up to the car (Jasper's side) holding a gun._

"Alright . Now don't try anything or I'll shoot the shit out of ya."

Jasper looks at Emmett. "Em, give the beer back man."

"I paid for the beer man."

"Fuck."

"You busted my mail box didn't ya? Look me in the eye punk." The guys got a hold of Jaspers shirt from the front and hes pointing the gun at each person in turn.

"I don't know what you are talking about sir, but I suggest that you..." Jasper tries to get out.

"You busted it didn't ya? Tampering with mail boxes is a felony offense. Now I've done called the police. I think you boys ought to get out of the car."

_He shoves the gun into his pants._

"Just go man." Edward whispers from the back.

_The man opens the door._

"Nice and slow."

"GO MOTHER..." Emmett yells.

_Emmett slams it into gear. Jasper slams his foot down hard. The car flies off. The man who was holding on to the door is thrown to the ground. As they drive off the man pulls out his gun and tries to shoot them. __but ends up just missing them_

"Get down." Edward says to Jacob and pulls his head down towards the seat.

"He's shooting at us. Holy..." Jasper says while driving so fast that they left tire skids along the street.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING.


	13. Aro gets his paint job

**I don't own the Twilight saga, nor do i own dazed and confused.. **

**VICTORIA'S CAR**

"Fairly uneventful huh?" Eric says as he looks out the window.

"Which one of you had the theory about how President Ford's old football head injuries is affecting the economy?" Victoria asks looking through the mirror at mike.

"Did you know that Ford was on the Warren Commission?" Eric piped in with excitement, finally having something to talk about.

"Who cares, he's out of there this fall. Look we need some alcohol". Mike almost yells form the backseat.

"That's a thought." Eric says with mild surprise.

Mike falls back into his seat and everyone gets quiet again.

**EMPORIUM**

_Laurent is playing pool. Jasper is passionately explaining the full details of the former dilemma to James. Sam is playing pinball._

"Say man, why don't you run over to the Centennial over there and pick me up a sixer of this stuff. Do you think you could do that?" Laurent ask Jacob while handing him money.

"Er..." Jacob is confused and not sure he can pull it off. Before he can answer Laurent says.

"Thanks man."

"Good luck". Says James as he watches Jacob turn and walk out.

**Victoria's CAR**

Mike breaks the silence. "Just saying if we're going to go out we shouldn't just drive around we should do something."

"Yeah you're right man. I'm gonna just you know get drunk, maybe get laid, or get in a fight."

Victoria says mockingly and smiles at Eric.

"No I'm serious man. We should be up for anything." Mike tries to impart his feelings.

"I know. We are. But what? I mean, God. Don't you ever feel like everything we do and everything we've been taught is just to service the future." Victoria sighs.

"Yeah, I know. It's like it's all preparation." Eric agrees.

"Right, but what are we preparing ourselves for? Victoria asks.

"Death." Mike says.

"Life at the party. It's true." Eric says.

"You know, but that's valid, because if we're all going to die anyway shouldn't we be enjoying ourselves now? You know, I'd like to quit think of the present, like right now as some minor insignificant pre-amble to something else."

"Exactly. That's what everybody in this car needs. Some good old worth-while visceral experience." Mike concludes with a bang of his fist on the seat.

**LIQUOR STORE**

_Jacob opens the fridge and takes out a six pack. A pregnant woman is smoking and paying for a bottle of hard liquor._

"Remember to eat a green thing everyday, and have lots of calcium. It's very important for young mothers to have lots of calcium. There you are. See you tomorrow night."

"Bye."

_The woman leaves_

"How are you this evening?" the clerk Greets.

_Jacob takes some beef jerky from the jar on the counter._

"Pretty good. How's it going?" Jacob asks trying to seem cool.

"It'll be a lot better when I get off in a couple of hours."

_The clerk bags the sixer and looks at Jacob._

"Yeah, I hear that."

The clerk looks Jacob up and down."You're eighteen right?"

"Oh yeah. Just graduated."

Graduated. Congratulations. So are you off to collage in the fall?

"Ah you know I'm still not sure. I'm working right now, for the city. I'm thinking of holding on to the job for a while. It's like, you know money in my pocket." Jacob makes up his lie from some of the things he heard James saying to Edward before.

"I hear that. Here's some more money for your pocket. You have a nice night tonight." _He hands him the change._

"Okay, thanks. Hey take it easy." _Breathing easier Jacob leaves with a smug expression on his face and a slight swagger in his step. When someone calls his name._

"Pissst. Hey Jacob." Seth is peeking around the corner of the store. Seth_, Quil and Embry cautiously emerge from around a corner._

"Hey there you guys are." Jacob greets them happily.

"Hey man, what's in the bag?" Quil asks.

"Ah, sixer. You owe me one man." Jacob says smugly referring to him getting his ass licked before so they could get away after the baseball game. He tucks his hair behind his ear.

"Yeah, they busted the hell out of Embry to." Seth says trying to make Jacob feel better.

"Hey man. Are you over at the Emporium." Quil asked in awe.

"Oh yeah." Jacob answered as if it wasn't a big deal for a freshmen to hang out with the seniors.

"Hey. Is that bastard Aro over there?" Embry asked with malice in his voice.

"Yes. I hate that jerk. Do you guys want to get him back?" Jacob asked angrily.

"Hell yes." Embry almost yelled.

**EMPORIUM**

_Jacob walks in with the beer under his arm._

"They really sold that to you." Renesmee asked surprised.

" 'course."

"Cool".

_Laurent pots black, wins the game, grabs the money off the pool table._

"Here you go buddy." Laurent hands off some of the money to James and gives him a man hug one armed.

"Pay check." James hugs back.

"Oh yeah." Laurent exclames as he steps back.

"Nice shooting man." James says to Laurent.

"Thanks man."

"Oh yeah. What have we got here?" Laurent says as he takes the bag of beer.

"Here's your change to." Jacob try's to hand back the change but Laurent refuses.

"Ah don't worry about it man." " A beer for my partner." Laurent hands a beer to James.

"Want a beer?" Laurent asks Jacob.

"Yeah." Jacob acts like it's no big deal.

"Alright." Laurent smiles as he hands a beer to Jacob.

"Guys. Party at the Moon Tower." James says as pokes Edward's chest.

"Oh. Beautiful. Oh, my man". Edward and Laurent say excited.

"You and me pick up the first two kegs. I'm going to collect for the rest. Spread the word man. Nashville, party at the Moon Tower." James says the last part to a group of girls passing Renesmee looks up excited

"Hey, good game man. You too." Laurent says as he _chucks the losers the remaining cans of beer._

_Aro is playing pool. Jacob walks by and whisper to Renesmee _

"You are an embarrassment to the sport of pool and should be proud that I even let you play at my table. You are the worse pool player I have ever seen in my life. But if you keep watching me, you might learn something. Shit, you've got so many balls on the table and going to have to start knocking your balls in just to get them out of my way. Corner pocket. Easy. God, you are terrible. Okay homo. I hope you are ready to take the agonizing, bitter humiliation of defeat." Aro says while they are scheming behind his back.

_Renesmee purposely walks by Aro._

"Have you heard that they are busting Seth out back?" She purposefully says loud enough for Aro to hear.

"Woe, woe. What did you say?" Aro almost yells as he grabs for Renesmee's arm

"About what?"

"Seth. What about him?" Aro shakes her arm. "

I just heard he was getting busted. I don't know." She says dully.

"Carlisle they've got Seth out back. Lets go." He yells as he drops his pool cue on the table and heads for the door.

"Seth"

"Yeah they got him."

"Outside?"

"Yeah. Lets go, lets go." Aro says impatiently

"Gimme two, three minutes. Let finish this game right here."

"Ah come on, right now. " Aro pauses by the far pool tables and yells back.

"You hold him for me."

"Alright, alright, alright."

_Aro dashes outside. Jacob is pleased with himself, Emmett comes over to him._

"Hey man. That Renesmee chick. Loves you. Oh yeah. You want her? Got to play it cool you know. Can't let her know how much you like her, 'cos if she knows she'll dump you like that. Believe me. Like if she asks you to ride out there with her you don't do it. You say something like "Na, got my own ride. But maybe I'll see you later". Sounds stupid doesn't it? It works." Emmett says with a goofy grin on his face.

**EMPORIUM**

_Aro runs over to a garage door where two guys have Seth lent against. A small crowd has gathered._

"We got another one, how about it. Woe, woe, guys. You wouldn't mind if I went first here would you? Is that alright? It's kind of a personal thing between me and this piece of shit here. So. We meet again huh? Did you all hear this little motherfucker's mom pulled a shotgun on me this afternoon. Fucking bitch. You haven't had any licks yet have you?" Aro is twirling around his paddle and soaking in the moment.

"_No" Seth moves slightly back, looks at him._

"Woo. Another cherry boys. Get the fuck against the wall." Aro pushes Seth up against the wall hard.

"You know something you have to be the dumbest freshman, skinny, little, cocksucker, sonofabitch to be out here. You know that. You knew I was going to find you. I would like to dedicate this first lick to your mother. Fucker." Aro raises his paddle and he swings it in a practice stroke.

"Oh ho, not yet." He wispers.

_Another practice stroke to wind Seth up._

"It's getting warmer."

_A white drop lands on Aro shoulder lets his paddle arm slacken in his confusion. "_What the fuck?" _More paint splashes down on top of Aro and he can't see he pushes his hair out of the way and looks around. Seth laughs as he runs away._

On top of the roof Embry yells down to Aro. "Remember me you pig?"

_He Squeals like a pig. Embry and Quil empty the contents of two large tins of paint all over Aro._ _Then they run and jump off the lower roof in the back and duck around a fence and into  
Seth's waiting car. "_Hurry up you guys." He screams through the window his hands white on the wheel. "It was beautiful. You should have seen the look on the fucks face. Get in" he adds on.

_Aro is pissed off shouting at people._ And stomping around. "Jesus. You let that little fuck get away. What's the matter with you. It's fucking pitiful. Fuck. Freshmen shit heads. What the fuck are you looking at, huh? Kick your fucking ass right now."

_He spots Jacob outside the Emporium and Shuffles quickly over._

"What are you smiling at you little freshman faggot. Fuck you. Fuck all of you. Fuck you. Damn it."

_Aro smashes his bat on the ground, screams gets into his car and peels out tearing up the grass he was parked on._

"Ah man." Said james.

"Aro finally got his paint job." Edward laughs.

* * *

**A/N Wow, its been two years. A very long time. I feel like i should say sorry, but we all know life throws some hard punches and we just have to roll with them. **

**The end of my longterm relationship was the end of my positive writing. Everything i tried to write had an undertone of pain or anger. So i stopped writing and tried to heal.**

**I moved and i'm in a positive relationship so now i feel i can once again write the positive not painful stories that i want to write. Though looking back and reading some of the things**

**i was writing at the time i should have used that pain to make another story, but alas we cant always be as open minded in the thick of it. **

**I have decided to finish D&C first just to get my head back into writing then maybe in a few months i will be posting a few more chapters of B.C.**

**All my love hope you like the chapter. **


	14. Let the party start!

**I don't own the twilight saga, nor do i own Dazed and confused. I'm just playing with a mash-up.**

* * *

**TOP NOTCH**

_Victoria is handed fast food, she passes it around._

"Oh I can't believe I'm doing this. I swear to God that I never come to a Top Notch. And here I am sorting through Jalepeno burgers and soggy fries. Take 'em." Eric says with discust on his face as he passes fries to Mike.

_James pulls along next to Victoria's car (Sam takes shotgun)._

James spots Victoria and says "Alright, alright, alright."

Eric sees him and mumbles "Oh Christ."

"How you doing?" James asks, a smoke in his hand and a grin on his face.

"Pretty good." Victoria answers with a matching grin on her face.

"Cool. You heard about the party being busted right?" James asks.

"Oh yeah." Victoria gives him a look of fake sadness.

"Yeah. Not to worry. There's a new fiesta in the making as we speak. It's out at the Moon Tower, full kegs, everybody's going to be there, you ought to go." He gives her an appreciative look.

"Okay."she says trying hard not to let him see her excitement.

"Okay, we'll be there." Mike says from the back seat.

"Say, you need a ride?" James asks.

"Er no I've got my own car. Thanks."

"Yeah well listen. You ought to ditch the two geeks your in the car with now and get in with us. But that's alright, we'll worry about that later. I will see you there. Alright?" James says with no concern for the boys.

"Bye." She beams a smile at him.

"I love those red heads man." James says to Sam.

"Hey, I know you. We had Geography together. Remember?" Sam yells across James at Victoria.

_James waves one more time and they smile back and then James drives off._

Eric looks like he has a bad taste in his mouth. "God."

"Dick!" Mike agrees in the back.

_Victoria looks like she has a glow and is smiling as she starts combing her hair with an Afro pick._

"That was so creepy. Urg." Eric says.

Mike looks up into the rear view mirror and sees Victoria's goofy grin. "Why are you smiling?"

"I thought he was cute." And her smile widens.

"You thought he was cute?" Eric exclaims surprised.

"Oh that's disgusting. Do you realize when he graduated we were like three years old?" said mike.

"Ah Cynthia what are you thinking?" Eric asks.

"I don't know." victoria's smile persists though the guys are disgusted.

_She puts the comb down._

"So are we going to still go?" She asks.

"Yeah, what the hell." Mike slides back into his seat.

"I guess." Eric gives in.

**ROAD TO MOON TOWER**

Later in the evening everyone is on their way to the party.

_Edwards's car. Edward is driving,, Jacob is in the middle Emmitt is in shotgun, the KISS statues slung over the trunk._

_Renesmee's car - 2 passengers one of them waving around a zippo watching the flame._

_In Carlisle's truck, Laruent is in shotgun beating the roof to the music. James speeds alongside..._

"Hey Carlislse you better have your wood screws." Says James.

"Fuck you." Says Carlisle

"Cos I'm going to blow your doors completely off." Laughs back James.

_Speeding down the road, Carlisle and James race past side by side._

**MOON TOWER**

Rosalie_ and Angela exiting Bella's Beetle, walk on right. guys in the next convertible car, doing what appears to be experimenting with a bong for the first time as they cough it out through their noses_. The _KISS statues lent against a tree._ _A keg: one person pumps, the other fills a cup._  
_Jessica and Tanya are partying next to it.__Sam is __ enthusiastically trying to sell some stash to punters.__ Renesmee__ and her two pals happily trotting along past him._  
Angela is_ watching Felix and a couple of his mates shotgun cans of beer. Angela walks off past_ a _Stoner and James chatting up a couple of girls._  
Laurent_ dancing in the back of Carlisles truck while Sam is smoking,by the wheel well and sees a potential customer._ Felix _is lent against his car smoking pot with his mates. Mike, Eric and Victoria stroll on by._

"Man, someone's tokin' some reefer." Mike says while he fans his face.

"Hey man. Hey slow down. What's up?" Felix gets his attention by shoving his shoulder.

"Hey how's it going?" mike says nicely.

"What did you just say?" Felix asks angrily.

"What?" mike says confused

"Just now man, when you walked past. What'd you say?" Flex is getting more agitated.

"About what?" Mike asks while Eric and Victoria are kinda a step away and listening but not doing anything.

"You said "someone's tokin' some reefer.""

"No. I meant somewhere I smell some pot. You know? It was just an observation."

"Oh an observation huh? Well who the hell are you man? Isaac fucking Newton? Well guess what genius I'm the one smoking marijuana motherfucker. You got a problem with that?" Flex pushes Mike with both hands.

"No of course not." Mike stammers back.

"Well why'd you say that chief? Come on man don't let your mouth write a check your butt can't cash. So I'm blazing with my friends man. So I'm a fucking pot head man. What's it to you huh?"

_Flex pushes Mike again harder.._

"What's the matter pussy? Out of observations?" _Flex pulls his T-shirt off and tried to kick Mikes ass."_Well why don't you observe while I punch your fucking teeth down your throat? Come on." Edward _rushes in and breaks it up by pushing Flex away before anything can happen._

"You guys relax, relax. He's cool man. Relax." Edward pushes Felix away.

"Hey, I'll be watching you Newton. I only came here to do two things man. Kick some ass and drink some beer. Looks like we're almost out of beer." Felix warned Mike.

"You okay man?" Edward asked while he urges mike and everyone to walk away.

"Yeah."

_On the Moon Tower Edward, Jacob, Sam and Jasper climb the tower._

"Why is it called the Moon Tower anyway?" Jacob askes.

"Oh I guess they just decided to put it up out here whenever they were building the power plant. Actually it's a good idea. I mean you've got a full moon out here every day of the year, you know?" Jasper says. "Yeah, but nothings ever been repaired so this whole place could fall down at any time. So you better watch your step junior." He looks directly at Jacob.

_Jasper pretends he's falling "woooaa"._

"This place used to be off limits man 'cos some drunk freshman fell off he went right down the middle smacking his head on every beam man. I hear it doesn't hurt after the first couple though. Autopsy said he had one beer man. How many d'you have?" Sam asks Jacob in an eerie tone.

"Four." Jacob rolls his eyes.

"You're dead man. You're so dead. Look at the blood stains right there." Sam points to a place on a rung a step ahead of Jacob.

"Shut up." Jacob says uncertainly.

_Mike, Victoria and Eric with beers beers in their hands all lent against a car._

"I'm going to get that guy." Mike broods.

"What guy?" Victoria is confused.

"That asshole on the way in, Clint. That super-dominant male in a fifties greaser uniform."

"I wouldn't suggest that Mike." Eric advises.

"Look man I've got it all planed out. Most fights at places like this never get past a punch or two before they're broken up you know. There's almost this natural instinct not to upset the herd. All I've got to do is get in one good punch, play the offense and wait."

"What?" Eric asks surprised.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I guess at first I was relieved to get out of the situation you know. But now there's a level of humiliation setting in that I can tell is going to be with me for fucking ever. And I'm not going to let this but just another situation which contributes to me being a little ineffectual nothing the rest of my life, you know?"

_Victoria and Eric laugh._

_Slater takes in the view with a sigh._

"Would you look at this fucking town man. It's dead. Imagine how people out there right now are fucking man." Sam askes.

"Step inside my hand." Jasper sings.

"Just going at it." Sam says wistfully.

_Angela walks over to Eric._

"Hey." She says shyly.

"Hey." He bends his head.

"Remember me?" she asks.

"Sure. You're Sabrina right?"

"Right."

"How you doing?"

"Okay." She says.

_Victoria signals to Mike._

"Lets go."

_Victoria and Mike walk off._

"What brings you here?" Eric asks.

"Oh, just hanging out."

_Mike pats Eric on the back as he's walking away. Eric seems jumpy._

"You having fun?"

"Yeah. Yeah."

"So er. Does your offer from this afternoon still stand?" He asks jokingly.

"What am I supposed to say? 'Anything you want.'" She giggles.

_Victoria and Mike walking along._

"Why did we even come here? I always feel a little out of place at these things you know."

"You're telling me. You know I'm being stalked by a Nazi."

_Carlisle, Emmett and Edward are perched on a car._

"Is that a little bit of reefer I smell on you boy. Coach is right you know. You're running with that bad crowd again. You've got an attitude adjustment you've got to make right now. You've got a lot of priorities to think about." Emmitt jokes.

"Like I'm the only athlete at this party. Look at you two drunks."

"Coach is right though. Those guys don't care if we win or lose Cullen. Just remember that". Carlisle.

_Emmitt gets up._

"Check this out. Watch this, both of you. Let me get this beer. Watch." Emmitt walks towards the keg and the huge lineup for beer.

"Oh no it's the cops. Look, look, look, look, look, look, look..." he points behind the keg and yells. Everyone looks and scatters away! Emmett turns to Carlisle and Edward with a smirk_._

"That was so easy."

"Oh gee. He needs another drink, definitely. Bad." Edward chuckles and gives Carlisle a hand up.

_A couple walk on by Jessica, being assisted to drink beer down a beer bong (and half failing)._  
_Jacob is walking around drunk. Renesmee comes up to him. "_Hey Jacob.

"Hey."

"How's it going?" she asks.

* * *

A/N: I love this movie, i watched it today and it inspired to get this one out quicker then i planned.. so here it is!


End file.
